Every Woman's Dream
by mightyminx49
Summary: One of Britains Forensic science officers goes on an exchange visit to the Miami CSI. Unbeknown to the team she the ability to solve most crimes in an entirely different way but  she prefers doing it by the book with solid evidence to back up her findings
1. Chapter 1

**Every Woman's Dream**

**CHAPTER 1**

First Encounter:

Horatio walked along the deserted beach to an out crop of huge rocks. He sat on one rock and picked up a handful of powdery sand letting it sieve slowly through his fingers. Not unlike how life passes by before one has really had a chance to live it. Sighing deeply he picked up yet another handful also letting that run through his hand. How strange life was when looked at from that aspect, just as his was presently. Living in an empty void since his wife of just months was murdered. How easily one becomes a target for the unscrupulous of the world's population. Making their riches from the weak and the sick among them.

Just then he looked up to see a slim dark haired woman walking slowly up the beach her long dark hair blowing wildly in the soft breeze coming from the ocean. She looked as sad as he felt and had an instant affinity with her. Her cell phone rang at that moment, she stopped, took it from the pocket of her shorts she looked at it.

"Oh go away" she said loudly and put the phone back in her pocket and continued on her way.

Horatio knew from her accent that she was English probably here on holiday and not wanting to be disturbed by her cell phone ringing. He smiled to himself and wondered why she didn't just leave it at home or where ever she was staying if she didn't want to be contacted. He watched still as she meandered slowly in the direction of the dozen or so condo's lining the beach front and stepped up on the porch of the fifth. She turned, looking out over the water before unlocking the door, entering and closing it behind her. Horatio looked at his watch and noted that he had been sitting there for almost and hour. He really should get going or he'd be late for work.

Sighing heavily he got up and made his way to his hummer. Before getting in he too took one more look at the ocean and opened the door. Two gun shots echoed in the still morning air, prompting Horatio to reach for his gun. Running stealthily back on to the beach he saw a masked figure come running from the condo the English woman had entered. Running with his gun aimed towards the perpetrator Horatio yelled.

"Stop! Miami-Dade police!"

The figure turned, aimed a gun and took a wild shot at Horatio but the bullet hit the sandy surface to his right. Horatio fired and took aim again when the first bullet intentionally winged the perpetrator. The man just kept running as Horatio yelled his warning again. Horatio fired the second shot that stopped the man instantly. He tumbled face down in the sand. Flipping his cell phone open he dialled 911 and gave rank and his location.

"Unknown assailant shot female occupant" he said into the phone making his way cautiously towards the prone figure with his gun still pointed at him. He heard rather than saw the door of the condo creak open and swiftly turned in that direction to see the English woman stagger on to the porch holding a bloody hand to her right shoulder.

"Ma'am" Horatio called. "Stay where you are, there's police and an ambulance on the way. Sit down but keep the pressure on the wound OK? He instructed as he crouched beside the body on the beach. Reaching to check his pulse he found none. Dipping his head, taking a deep breath he stood up, his gun still un-holstered. "Ma'am" he called softly as he walked back to her. She looked up from her sitting position on the deck with tears of pain and shock in her dark brown eyes.

"He was stealing our money and passports" she spoke on a dry sob "I thinks she's dead I couldn't stop him, he turned the gun on me!" she groaned softly and slumped side ways passing out. Horatio checked the bullet wound and saw that it was still embedded and for now had slowed the bleeding. A noise inside the condo alerted him to the presence of a possible second perpetrator, he rushed to the cover of the door frame.

"Miami-Dade police!" Horatio called as he moved to enter the condo his gun once more ready for action.

"I am a police officer and I'm unarmed. Is Jenna OK?" She asked in a shaky voice. Moving into the door way she stopped

"Ma'am, come on to the deck and keep your hands where I can see them" Horatio instructed. The woman pale as day, was still dressed in pyjama's, walked slowly on to the deck her hands raised so Horatio could see that she was unarmed she told him that her friend inside was dead. As she looked down she saw Jenna lying on the deck bleeding she dashed to her side.

"Jenna!" she exclaimed dropping to her knees beside her injured friend. "Oh Jenna, you foolish woman" she cried as she stroked her friends hair back from her face. It was then that the deck was swamped with police. Taking her arm Horatio led the woman towards the police officers with guns trained on the condo. Men and women dressed in body armour moved forward and swarmed the house.

"There's another female inside Calleigh" he said to a woman who stepped up beside him. She nodded and made her way inside.

"Ryan! Horatio called as the woman moved away. "You take the gunman" he ordered. Ryan nodded leaving Horatio with the ambulance crew and the female. Horatio asked her name and told her to let the paramendics check her over. She nodded as she was lead away.

A couple of hours later after his team had cleared the crime scene Calleigh was handing him her preliminary report. It had transpired that two of the three female occupants, one of whom was killed, were American police officers. One from California and the dead woman from Dallas, the injured woman was a forensic science officer on an exchange visit for six months from England. Horatio had gathered the information about the three unlikely companions while making enquiries along the beach front. The English woman he now knew as Jenna Marshall from her passport, found scattered among the other valuables in the condo, met her two friends through their respective jobs and, having heard that they were taking six months sabbatical from their employment to work in Miami persuaded Jenna to join them.

Jenna had secured a six month post with the crime department and would have been arriving in this very department two weeks from now to start work. Jenna Marshall was still unaware that her friend was dead because she was still undergoing surgery to remove the bullet lodge against her collar bone. It would be Horatio's job to tell her when she was fit to be interviewed about the shooting.

To be continued:


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The woman lying in the bed wasn't beautiful but she was attractive. Horatio stood by the window and watched as she slept restlessly. Rapid eye movement and twitching hands brought Horatio to believe she was having a bad dream. He wanted to go to her and wake her up, tell her she was safe. He wondered if she was reliving the shooting in her dreams. He cast his mind back to the conversation he had over heard between Natalia and Calleigh when they were chatting in the break room. Both speculating as to why Jenna Marshall would want to leave a safe job in England to come and work in their lab for six months. Miami could be fraught with dangers at the best of times and being a police officer doubled the dangers.

'Miss Marshall won't be going out in the field here right away,' Horatio informed both women. 'She may have worked crime scenes alone in the UK but here she isn't qualified. She is here as an observer for now, though she will be involved in crime detection in the field only if there is someone available for her to shadow, and ladies,' Horatio paused, 'It may be you.' he gave a wry smile and went back to his office before making his way over to the hospital.

Horatio watched intently as the woman's breathing changed becoming more frequent and knew she was beginning to wake.

The faint smell of cologne tickled her nostrils as she surfaced from a deep but troubled sleep. Unrecognisable yet somehow familiar, she breathed deeper letting her soul visitor know she was awake. Opening her eyes she tried to focus on the blurred image of a man in a dark suit. The image swam in and out before her eyes fully cleared.

"Ma'am," the voice spoke softly. Jenna's eyes were wide open now and taking in the sight of the most handsome man she had seen to date. His red hair and startling blue eyes were an astonishing combination making Jenna's breath catch in her throat. She thought she must be dreaming, the noise out in the hospital corridor made her realise that she was fully awake. She couldn't believe her eyes. There stood the very man who had invaded her dreams on more than one occasion in the past. Not just since she came to Miami. Long before that, but what was he doing in her room she wondered.

A doctor entered the room then and after giving Jenna the once over he spoke to the man now standing by the door.

"Ask your questions Lieutenant, but try not to tire her too much. Jenna lost a lot of blood in the OR and she needs her rest," He tossed a lazy smile towards Jenna and was rewarded with a blush and a grin. "I'll come by and check on you later Jenna," at that he left the Lieutenant and Jenna alone closing the door as he went out.

"My name is Horatio Caine. I'm with the Miami-Dade Police department," He moved aside his jacket so Jenna could see his badge that was clipped to his belt. "Do you remember what happened a few days ago?" His voice was so soft Jenna almost didn't hear his question. He stood at the foot of her bed turned slightly towards her.

"I remember entering the house after my walk on the beach. Everything after that is a blur. I know I was shot by the man who burgled the condo because the nurses told me. My friends were still sleeping when I left to take a walk along the beach. I had been awake since about three that morning." Jenna answered.

"What woke you?" Horatio asked. Jenna sighed tiredly and explained.

'Nothing sinister Lieutenant, quite the opposite really. I had only arrived her in Miami the day before and, having had a long shift prior to my flight I couldn't stay awake much longer than eight o'clock in the evening. I woke several hours later thinking it must be about six in the morning" she laughed. Horatio smiled and waited patiently for her to finish. She was still very pale and the dark circles under her eyes bore credence to her hectic work life. Her recent arrival in Miami tied in with what the neighbours had said but he allowed Jenna to continue.

"I got up and made a pot of tea and read for a little while. I wanted to go for a walk along the beach as soon as it was light enough. There were one or two joggers already out there so I thought it should be safe. I didn't see anyone near the house though. There was a man sitting on some rocks further up the beach.' She informed him in case it turned out to be important. 'He looked so sad I could almost feel his pain.' she lamented. Jenna had been overwhelmed by his sadness that day. Had still been thinking about him as she entered the house. She understood that to be the reason she hadn't sensed the danger as she stepped on to the porch. She stopped her thoughts when she saw his wry smile.

Horatio wasn't surpised at her ability to notice things around her considering her occupation but was uneasy about her intuiton.

"That was me, I sometimes walk on the beach before a shift to clear my head" he dipped his head tilting it slightly as he spoke to her. It was most endearing Jenna thought, though she never tried to read people without their permission this man was a closed book. At present his sadness permeated the room, she couldn't help feeling an empathy with him but that was as far as she allowed her clairvoyance to link too.

"That is why you were on the scene so quickly Lieutenant" Jenna said unnecessarily to close the link that she had begun to feel stirring. She smiled when he nodded.

"Lucky for me that you did because the gunman may have came back," Jenna shuddered when she thought about it. 'Thank you so much Lieutenant Caine,' she reached out to shake Horatio's hand. As he took her smaller hand in his and electrifying jolt caused her to all but snatch her hand back. Coughing nervously as if she had been caught thinking or doing something wrong she averted her eyes. Horatio wondered about it but said nothing; stepping back he turned towards the window. As he did so he saw her out of the corner of his eye, blow out a silent breath. Horatio couldn't help but wonder why he made her nervous.

"Is there something you are not telling me Ma'am? Horatio asked lightly. Jenna looked shock and shook her head.

"Why on earth would I do that Lieutenant? She faulted. 'One of my house mates is dead the other, is in a terrible state of shock and I'm recovering a bullet wound. What could I be hiding? She said evenly. "Believe me if I remember anything about the incident you will be the first to know" she stated flatly.

"I would hope so Ma'am. I'll be in touch," was all Horatio said as he turned and walked out of the door. Jenna was visibly shaking by the time the door shut behind him. It had been very hard to keep the physical barriers in place while the Lieutenant had been in the room. He was a man with so much hurt and loss in his life. How on earth did he deal with death and destruction on a daily basis and still be able to keep it together. He was a saint in the making and no mistake. They would have met even if the shooting hadn't happened. Jenna knew it was only a matter of time. It was meant to be. There was no indication of the type of relationship she would have with the Lieutenant. All she did know was that she was here in Miami for reasons yet to be known.

Four days later Jenna was discharged to the care of her friend Karla Petersen who was also her house mate. Karla had brought Jenna a change of night wear as soon as she was out of surgery but, strangely enough had not been back to visit until today. Shrugging off her questions Karla said she had been busy with work and looking for a place of her own as the sharing was getting to be a bore. Complaining that she was tired of sharing a bathroom. Jenna knew that there had been two other women before her that shared the accommodation on the beach front. Karla had said so on the phone a month or so before Jenna's offer of the exchange had been finalised with Miami-Dade crime lab.

"No offence to you Jenna since you only just arrived, but the last girl we had sharing with us was really untidy and very lazy" she half apologised, heaving Jenna holdall off the newly made bed. Not even looking to see if Jenna was following her she left the hospital room and marched off. Jenna was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't just book into a hotel until she found somewhere more permanent. Saying her goodbye's to the nurses Jenna followed Karla.

"Karla! Jenna called. But Karla was still walking towards the exit. Jenna caught up with her.

"Why didn't you say something before I came? I could have gone to a hotel you know" she informed Karla flatly.

"Jen…I", she sighed and stopped. She cast an eye back to the door they had just exited. "Oh never mind,' Karla huffed as they made their way to Karla's car. A lone figure stood on the hospital steps and watched them. The hair on Jenna's neck bristled, casting a quick eye to her surroundings she saw that Lieutenant Caine stood on the top step beside the exit door, it seemed, that he was looking in their direction but she couldn't tell because he was wearing sunglasses. Jenna wondered if he had come to ask her more questions.

"Just a minute Karla, she told her friend. "I think Lieutenant Caine is here to see me" Jenna tuned back towards the hospital entrance and would have gone back to speak with him if Karla hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Jen…for heavens sake the man is probably here about someone else. If he wants to speak to you he will come to the house. Let's just get you home so you can soak up some of this glorious sun" she said testily with a smile. Jenna had no choice but to oblige though she did begin to suspect Karla had something to hide. As they drove past the Lieutenant standing on the steps holding his sun glasses in his hand, he tilted his head in that almost cocky way, put his sun glasses back on and walked back to his car. Jenna knew then that he had wanted to speak to her because she had felt his annoyance.

Lieutenant Caine came later that afternoon while Karla was at work. Jenna saw him walking down the beach with a decisive step. She watched him through the dark lenses of her sun glasses. He also wore dark glasses so neither could see the others eyes. The Lieutenant stopped and waited for her to acknowledge him. Taking off the glasses he stood with his head slightly dipped and waited still. She sat up and tilted her head also, almost mocking him, he stepped on to the porch.

" Lieutenant" she greeted moving the book from the only other chair on the deck motioning him to sit. 'Can I get you a cold drink,' she asked politely. He smiled and dipped his head so she couldn't see his eyes.

"That would be nice thanks." he accepted. Jenna poured juice into an extra glass from jug on the table and handed it too him. The ice in it was almost melted but it was still cold and refreshing. Horatio took the glass from her and as their hands contacted Jenna was again overwhelmed with his sadness. It pained her to know that he had accepted the losses in his life as part of living but no-one should have to endure so much hurt in a life time never mind the past few month that this man had.

Horatio felt her flinch and looked directly into her dark brown eyes and saw that her compassion ran deep. He took a drink from the frosted glass and allowed the ice cold liquid to ease the dryness of his throat. The silence stretched between them as they both looked out over the ocean. Watching the wind surfer's and jet skiers on the shimmering water. Minutes passed before either took their eyes from the ocean and looked at each other.

"Were you at the hospital to see me Lieutenant? Jenna asked airily.

"Yes. Is Miss Petersen home also? Horatio enquired. Jenna shook her head.

"Karla went back to work after she saw me settled here. She will be back later,' Jenna answered. 'Did you need to speak her too Lieutenant?" Jenna asked

Horatio nodded his head and took a long gulp of his drink before putting the half empty glass on the table. He stood then and moved to stand near the steps his arms akimbo. He watched Jenna closely, saw also that she had her teeth clamped hard on her bottom lip.

"Don't do that" he begged softly moving forward,reached out and touched her mouth gently with his forefinger. "Look you're bleeding," he muttered showing her his blood covered finger and reached into his pocket for his handkerchief. Blotting her mouth and spoke quietly as he did so.

'I thought you might have been hiding something from me the other day. Something that you remembered but were too afraid to tell me about. I heard from your friend that you would not have known what had transpired in the house because the assailant turned the gun on you almost as soon as you entered. The bullet that killed your friend Shauna was from a gun connected with an unsolved murder case in California four years ago. It seems strange that it should turn out to be the weapon that was used in a house burglary,' Horatio explained while Jenna listened attentively.

"Do you believe that Karla might have told me something Lieutenant'? Jenna questioned lightly.

'No,' was Horatio's simple reply. 'However, Miss Petersen had connections with the man who shot you. Jenna was shocked at his revelation. 'He was her informant in California when she was a beat cop. 'My main priority in this instance is to find the connection between the informant, the gun and a four year old unsolved murder.' He informed Jenna and, while he had been telling her, he waited for a reaction to his story. Horatio didn't know what to expect so continued.

"I know you took this six month sabbatical because of a work related problem in England' he studied her closely. Jenna bent her head for a moment then raised angry eyes to his.

'My reason for leaving England were not for something nefarious Lieutenant, but you know that already. You wouldn't be doing your job properly if you didn't carry out a background check on me now would you" she accused lightly. 'I'm sure you know by now that I left after a case I was working on was compromised. That any evidence, collected by my colleagues and I was considered inadmissible in court,'she paused waiting for his reaction. Horatio said he was giving her the benefit of the doubt but she should tell him any way.

'That is not for me to say Lieutenant, I can not discuss a still open case with you, what ever your rank. And, to be honest it has no baring on the incident that happened here. I only knew Karla and Shauna via a work colleague who was looking for a replacement when she couldn't take the offer of work exchange with Miami-Dade police Department,' she seethed inwardly. Her anger was beginning to break down the barrier she strived so hard to erect against the Lieutenants dark secrets when they had threatened to overwhelm her.

'The position here was for a police officer not a forensics officer. When Barbara told me she needed someone to come to Miami in her place if the swap could be arranged, I never thought for one minute about the dangers of guns. I knew that the crime rate here in Miami was high but never did I think for one minute that I, would become a victim,' she admitted to Horatio grimly. Horatio remained quiet, head tilted slightly as if waiting for her to continue, when she didn't, he asked her why she personally wanted the exchange.

'A fresh start,' she sighed, her anger was dissipating some and she suddenly felt very fatigued. The day had started to take its toll on her. 'I need to go lie down Lieutenant' she said wearily moving towards the door. Opening it she slipped inside and went to her room. It was cool and dark in there and she could meditate and heal. Battling with her emotions as well as the Lieutenants had drained her to the point of exhaustion. Jenna fell into a deep exhausted sleep seconds after her head touched the pillow. The cool blackness as welcome as a soft blanket.

Jenna Marshal still had secrets and Horation swore to himself that he was going to get to the bottom of it. The crime lab could do without the bad publicity of yet another officer in the lab being in trouble. He wouldn't be dong his job if he let her explanations be the end of his enquiries into the incident in which she was seriously injured. Putting on his sunglasses Horatio left the porch and wandered back to his hummer.

Karla Petersen stood watching the Lieutenant from her vantage point on her neighbours porch as he climbed into the hummer, and drove away. The man was as tenacious as a bad tempered bull dog and wouldn't stop his enquires into the burglary until he was completely satisfied and, all suspects, including herself were cleared or convicted. All hell was going to break loose and she needed to get the hell out of dodge before the heat came down on her head. Martinelli would have to do his own dirty work from now on. Karla called out to her friend that she needed to check on Jenna and left.

She wondered if Jenna would decide to go back to England and not take the job in the crime lab. Hopefully, if Jenna had any sense she'd pack her belongings and be on the next available flight out of Miami back to the safety of England. As she walked up the beach Karla happened to glance to the causeway and saw that the Lieutenant had stopped his vehicle. He now stood watching her as she crossed the beach to the condo he had just come from. He saluted her mockingly, turned and got back in the hummer, continuing on his way. That left Karla with a big weight on her shoulders, one she wouldn't be able to shift any time soon if the Lieutenant had his way. This called for the operation to be brought forward before it was to late.

To be continued:

If you enjoyed it or if you didn't enjoy it please send reviews. This is my first ever fanfic and I want to be able to catch and hold everyone's attention. Keeping you in suspense as well as in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Revelations:

Karla let herself into the condo. Looking around as she went in, Jenna must be in her room she thought as she picked up the phone.

Dialling the number so often used Karla watched the door to Jenna's room. The phone at the other end was answered immediately.

"Martinelli" a male voice answered.

"It's Karla. We need to move things forward if you want to remain below the police radar" Karla informed Martinelli. Karla explained the current situation and told Martinelli to do this last job and get the hell out of Miami.

"You don't tell me what to do Petersen" Martinelli growled fiercely.

"I do when its my ass is on the line Martinelli. Get the guys together and I will meet you in the usual place at eight fifteen. Don't be late. Karla warned closing the connection.

Karla moved towards Jenna's room on hearing a crashing sound. Opening the door she saw Jenna thrashing around on the bed. Sweat beaded on her brow and she was muttering something intelligible. Karla watched silently not daring to wake her. She had heard somewhere that waking someone from a nightmare could be dangerous. Jenna tossed and turned, crying pitifully. As she moved towards the bed Jenna sat bolt upright and turned wide brown eyes in her direction.

"Jenna honey, its me Karla. I heard you crying" she explained. But Jenna wasn't awake. She was still in her nightmare. Eyes wide in fear Jenna just sat staring into the semi darkness. Karla noticed with trepidation that Jenna's eyes were darting to and fro, as if she were watching a horror movie.

Convinced that she was pretending Karla moved forward and put her hand on Jenna's shoulder.

Sensing the movement as imminent danger, she grabbed the hand and tugged with all her might, throwing Karla on the the other side of the bed. In her heightened state of fear Jenna's strength knew no bounds and any assailant would be hard pushed to gain ground and take her down. Jenna came fully awake, the vividness of her dream was more than she had ever experienced. Shaking with terror she jumped from the bed and moved towards the prone figure.

"Oh my God, Karla!" she exclaimed when she realised that it was her friend that she had tossed aside. In her dream she saw the dark menacing figure come towards her and had attacked Karla. Kneeling down beside her Jenna reached out and touched her pale face. Jenna brushed the hair from her face and patted her cheek.

"Karla" she called softly as her friend stirred. Opening her eyes Karla looked bemused.

"What the hell happened?" she asked Jenna.

"I was having a bad dream, a dark figure was pursuing me and I struck out" Jenna replied worriedly. "I'm so sorry Karla, I didn't know it was you" she finished worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Jeez Jen. Remind me never to cross you. Shit, I thought I was a gonna for sure" she swore absently. Allowing Jenna to help her up Karla sat on the edge of Jenna's bed. Must have been some dream Jen" she shook her head and laughed. Standing up Karla eased the ache now starting in her lower back. "You must work out every day to have that kind of strength Jenna" she tossed over her shoulder as she left the room. Jenna followed her out to the kitchen, guilt stabbing at her chest as she watched Karla kneaded aching muscles.

"Coffee Jen?" she asked. Jenna nodded and took a seat at the breakfast bench. Teeth still worrying her bottom lip.

"Want to tell me about it?" Karla asked tilting her head slightly. It made Jenna think of Lieutenant Caine. Jenna shook her head.

"The dark figure is all I can remember," she answered quietly. Karla didn't push the issue. Picking up the kettle she filled it and set it to boil.

"I saw the Lieutenant leaving as I was coming out of Cindy's. What did he want?" Karla asked absently trying not to sound overly worried that he might want to question her further.

Jenna sat so still Karla wasn't sure if she heard her question.

"Jenna"

Jenna lifted fearful eyes and looked blankly, she could see that Karla was speaking to her but her mind was else where. It felt like she had just woken up in the twilight zone.

"JENNA!" Karla exclaimed loud enough to snap Jenna out of her reverie.

"What?" she asked bemusedly, "Did you say something?"

"I asked what Lieutenant Caine wanted to see you about Jenna. Are you sure you're OK, maybe we should take you back to the hospital , you still look very pale" her friend said with much concern.

Jenna gave herself a mental shake and assured Karla that she was fine saying the dream had shaken her a little. Indicating to her friend that the kettle was now boiling Jenna jumped off the stool and got cups from the cupboard. Instant coffee wasn't something that Karla or Shauna had been used to but in trying times like now instant was readily available. It was one of the few luxuries Jenna had brought with her from England. The aroma rose swiftly from the tin as she opened it and Jenna basked in the smell. Shauna had laughed when Jenna first unpacked the catering size tin.

"Good heaven's Jenna, one would think you were going to be in Miami for months" she stated wittingly. Jenna shrugged and said that was the idea. She and Shauna had made it their private joke.

The fleeting thoughts of Shauna caused a lump to rise in Jenna's throat. Coughing to cover the sob she handed Karla her cup. A deep ache began in her chest as she silently grieved for her new friend. No matter how long or short friendship was a passing always left a gap in someone's life that could never be totally filled. New friendships came and went and life went on and she had long since began to accept that she would never be able to prevent death no matter how hard she tried, neither could she harden her heart to it.

Jenna sat on the porch a week later filling out forms for her start of duty. A medical certificate was obtained from the doctor who had treated her in hospital to say she was fit for work and she was due to start at the lab the following day. Though she was looking forward to it Jenna didn't quite know how she would cope with the different ways that forensics was carried out in the USA. As a whole, forensics was the same in any country, the protocols however were different, Jenna had been assured that she would quickly pick up what she needed to learn.

Today being Sunday Jenna knew the beach would be packed with sun worshippers and wasn't disappointed to see the jet ski crowd beginning to arrive. Out in the bay the wind surfers were eagerly awaiting the breeze that they knew would come as the day wore on.

Getting up from her seat Jenna wandered down to the beach and began to stroll at the water's edge. At times, when she was relaxing as she was now, the many voices she worked hard to suppress would crowd her mind, leaving her exhausted both mentally and physically. Today was no different however, an evil presence made itself known to her as she walked towards the out crop of rocks. Hairs on her arms prickled alarmingly making her shiver in the 30 Celsius temperature.

Mindful of the dangers Jenna moved towards the place the Lieutenant Caine said he'd sat on the day that she was shot. A shadow moved across the sand and alerted her to the evil presence that awaited her in the little niche created by the rocks. Going quickly back to the condo, Jenna stood on the porch and watched trepidation as a dark shadow moved away and out of sight the rocks.

Senses still on high alert Jenna became aware of the noise in what should have been their empty condo. Turning she took up a defensive stance. Arms raised, hands in tights fists Jenna moved towards the door. As a SOCO (scene of crime officer) Jenna had always believed she should be able to take care of herself if ever she was in a difficult situation with no back up. Taking self defence classes had paid off on more than one occasion in the past so she stayed fit and practised judo, also ran eight miles a day to keep in shape.

Just as she was about to enter the condo the door opened and Karla stood on the threshold.

"Jesus Karla, what the hell are you doing back home. I thought you were going to be out all day. I could have seriously injured you this time" Jenna cried angrily.

"Oh come one Jen" Karla sneered. Surely you don't think I would let you take me unaware a second time?" Dropping the cup she had been holding Karla dropped kicked Jenna sweeping her legs from under her. Immediately Jenna sensed danger from Karla as she her eyes narrowed. They both jumped up for a second blow with Karla moving in with an attempt to kidney punch her. Jenna was quick and the hit was feeble at best.

"What the hell are you doing Karla?" Jenna demanded.

"Oh just a little fun Jenna, what's the matter, chicken? She taunted. And lunged for Jenna again. Side stepping her Jenna brought her arm down across Karla's back knocking her off balance and on to her knees. She then tried to sweep Jenna's legs again but she'd moved to far away.

Getting up, Karla leapt the rail of the porch and on to the beach where Jenna had moved to get away from Karla's attempt to knock her off balance.

The fight between them went on far longer than Jenna expected for a bit of fun. Karla was beginning to loose her temper and was becoming more vicious in her attack, it made Jenna more determined to stay in control, being the victor by fair play.

A crowd had started to gather on the beach around the condo, police sirens could be heard getting closer but it didn't deter either girls to bring the fight to an end.

A high kick caught Jenna in the mouth and split her lip. Spitting blood on the sand she decided to bring the fight to its end. She stood facing her opponent , taking a deep breath she mentally chanted her meditation mantra blocking out the sound of the crowd and the sirens.

"Oh come on Jenna" Karla drawled. "You're not giving up are you? She taunted bouncing around on her toes like a boxer. It's only just started to get interesting" she sneered moving in for the next round.

Suddenly it was over. Karla lay out cold on the beach with Jenna standing only feet away. Reaching deep down inside herself Jenna found the strength for one last punch to Karla's solar plexus and downed her. Jenna used just enough force to knock Karla unconscious for a short period of time.

Kneeling beside Karla, Jenna checked her pulse. Sighing with a heavy heart Jenna stood and moved away.

By this time two uniformed officer had pushed their way through the crowd and had taken Jenna by the arms, cuffing her. A paramedic pushed her way through and checked Karla's vitals.

"Officer, release Miss Marshall" Jenna heard Lieutenant Caine order softly.

"Lieutenant..." the officer began.

"I will deal with Miss Marshall and Miss Petersen," Horatio informed him

"You know them Lieutenant? He asked.

"I do" was his only reply as he waited for him to unlock the cuffs at Jenna's wrists.

Jenna rubbed the skin where they had chaffed and looked at the Lieutenant sheepishly. Head bent he took off his sunglasses.

"Care to fill me in on that little display Ma'am? Horatio asked quietly.

"I er..Jenna managed. "To be totally honest Lieutenant, I haven't a clue. She came at me like she had a score to settle and all hell broke loose." Jenna went on to explain how it had all started. She watched as the paramedics gave Karla oxygen and check her vitals again. Now fully conscious she glared at Jenna. Her eyes hard and unrelenting, Jenna knew that their relationship had changed, what she didn't understand was where all the hatred had come from. Some time during their supposedly fun challenge Karla changed the boundaries and Jenna had felt the menacing force that compelled Karla. It was time to leave the beach house, time to leave behind what may have been a lasting friendship and put up defences to ward off the evil presence that hung over Karla.

While Lieutenant Caine talked with Karla, Jenna gathered her belongings. She had asked the Lieutenant if he would be kind enough to take her to the hotel a block away from the crime lab on his way back. He agreed and Jenna began stowing her luggage in the back of his hummer. Turning one last time to look at Karla, Jenna saw a glint of something in her eyes. Regret? She didn't think so and Jenna began to suspect that Karla had more nefarious reasons to want her gone. It wouldn't take much to find out and Jenna promised herself that she would get to the bottom of it. Come hell or high water if Karla was involved in any way with Shauna's death Jenna would make her pay.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The hotel room that Jenna now stood in, was cool and welcoming. Going straight to the bathroom she ran the water, scooped up hands full to flush the sand out of her eyes. Looking into the mirror over the basin she saw her eyes were beginning to redden. She would have to go to a pharmacy and buy some eye drops or she could end up with an infection. Turning back to the room she was surprised to see that it wasn't the bell hop that brought in her luggage in but, the Lieutenant himself.

"You didn't have to do that Lieutenant but thank you" Jenna smiled warmly as she watched him place her luggage in the closet.

"You need medical attention for those eyes Ma'am" Horatio stated matter of factly when he saw her dabbing them with a clean towel.

"And I intend to get it sir" Jenna replied. Tomorrow the Lieutenant would be her boss and she would treat him as such. Jenna had always called officers ranking above her in the UK, as Sir or Ma'am. Horatio stood looking at her side ways on.

"When we're not on duty you can drop the Sir, Jenna, just call me Horatio or H" Horatio said with a slight smile. Jenna nodded, looking around, not quite knowing what to say. She had tried so hard to block out his thoughts throughout the journey here but, it was becoming impossible. She knew he wanted to know what she was hiding. His thoughts betrayed him.

She walked over to the window and looked down on to the street below. She had tried to read Karla but something sinister had been blocking her attempts. It was only now, when she had chance to calm down and force herself to relax did all the doubts about their first meeting come to mind. There had been an aura about her that Jenna had just put down to first meeting nerves had brushed it aside in fact. It all seemed to make sense now. The atmosphere between Shauna and Karla was strained at best. It was as if they had to contain themselves around her. Horatio's voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Sir... Horatio" she corrected. "Do you have any idea why Karla attacked me as she did?" Horatio shook his head.

"I don't" he replied simply.

Jenna chewed her bottom lip as she always did when she had a worry or was just thinking.

"Jenna, are you OK, he asked softly from behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine Lieutenant, just thinking," she answered directly.

"You don't seem fine" Horatio offered. "In fact I would say there was more here than meets the eye Jenna" he spoke softly dipping his head. His eyebrows raised as if to encourage her to tell him what she had been thinking.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean Lieutenant" Jenna used his rank as a way of telling him that she had nothing further to say on the matter. She would deal with the situation between Karla and herself in time but for now she had to concentrate on her coming employment within the crime department. She hoped that the Lieutenant wouldn't pursue the matter further.

"I would like to take that shower I promised myself so, if you don't mind," she indicated the door , walking over to it she opened it so he could leave. He did so but not without the last word.

"My door is always open. Any time you feel the time is right Jenna. I won't push you to tell me anything but, remember this, Karla Petersen has an hidden agenda. With you out of the way she can continue her extra curricular activities. What ever they are, I will find out and if you are involved, the sooner you deal with it the better for all concerned." He smiled and continued on his way out the door. Closing it behind him Jenna leaned on it and heaved a huge sigh. Lieutenant Caine definitely knew about her clairvoyance, so why hadn't he come right out and asked her about it she wondered. Tomorrow she would contact her superiors in England and find out just what it was that they had told him and deal with it from there.

Monday morning saw Jenna rising at 5am and going for a jog around 5:15 am to freshen her mind and exercise her body. Letting herself in the room just after 6am she padded round the room to cool down. The phone rang while she was gathering things to take into the shower.

"Hello," she said cautiously as there was only the Lieutenant who knew she was here.

"Good morning Jenna," She heard the Lieutenant say brightly "I trust you slept well" he enquired.

"I certainly did sir," she answered warily. "Is there something wrong Lieutenant? She asked politely.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't any repercussions from yesterday. I should have also told you yesterday that you need to go over to Miami central to have your ID badge issued before you come to the lab. Also when you get to the lab, perhaps you would come directly to my office for a brief chat before I show you which officers you will be working with" he informed her.

"I will be there by 8:30am Lieutenant", Jenna assured him and replaced the handset.

Jenna wondered if the Lieutenant would ask her about Karla again. Before she went to get showered and dressed to go to work she put in a call to the UK. They were five hours ahead so her old boss should be on duty. And likely having his mid-morning coffee.

After the usual few minutes wait while the receptionist checked that her old boss was available, the next thing she heard made her smile broadly.

"Good morning Jenna! Its so good to hear from you. I heard you had some trouble and that you were injured. How are you doing now?" A gruff voice greeted her on the other end of the phone. Robert Duncan was a jolly person and one that everyone got along with. At aged 55 he acted more like a big brother than a boss to the eighteen people under his command.

"I'm fine now sir and about to start my first shift in a couple of hours. That's why I have called you now." Jenna replied laughing lightly.

"What time is it there in Miami? Robert asked brightly.

"Just after 6am" she replied. "Sir! I called because Lieutenant Caine had requested a file on me.

"He did Jenna" was Robert's immediate response. "But there wasn't anything in that report other than that you were well qualified and that I approved your exchange" he paused. "Has something happened Jenna?" he asked with concern.

"Not as such sir but..."she hesitated.

"But what? He waited patiently.

"Well" she blew out an exasperated breath. "Will you check something for me? He replied with an affirmative response. "When Barbara Markham pulled out of the exchange did she tell anyone the reason? She enquired.

"I don't know Jenna. Does this have to do with the report that the Lieutenant had asked for or, anything to do with you being shot? He asked pointedly.

"No...well I'm not sure sir. You know first hand that when I feel uneasy about something its for a very good reason and I haven't been proved wrong yet" Jenna supplied.

"That I do" Robert answered. " And you have a feeling" he responded.

It was Robert that gave her the biggest support when she had been accused of supplying false evidence to get a conviction. It was also Robert that had backed up her evidence when she was questioned about her abilities. Without Robert's support Jenna would have given up a job she loved to protect her secret. She had endured a lot of questions and a battery of tests to prove she did not plant evidence to get the murderer of a young boy convicted. It had been an exhausting time and not one she wanted to repeat in a hurry.

"I can't say for sure but something is amiss. Having Barbara confirm her reasons for pulling out would give me something to build on sir" Jenna finished.

"Leave it with me Jenna and I will fax a report to you. What's the number?" Jenna read from the letter she had received. Thanking the inspector she rang off and went to shower and change feeling a little happier about the situation.

The door to Horatio's office stood open and he was standing looking out of the window as she approached. Jenna stood for a second or two before knocking. Horatio turned and smiled.

"Come in. Can I get you a coffee?" he asked politely.

"No thank you sir. I find American coffee too bitter" she said with honesty. Horatio laughed.

"I suppose the way we make coffee is an acquired taste ma'am" He pulled out a chair for her to sit. She did so placing both hands on her lap. Try as she might she couldn't relax. She could feel his burning need to question her and knew that she would have to answer him honestly. It was then that the phone rang. She blew out a silent breath and looked around the room while he spoke to whom ever was on the line.

"We need to take a rain check on the briefing ma'am" Horatio informed her. "I will give you a call" he said as he walked with her to the lab and introduced her to Dan.

"Dan will show you around" He said to Jenna.

"The team have a call out" he said over his shoulder to Dan as he went out the door.

And that was that. Dan welcomed her and set to showing where everything was. By eleven thirty she was sorting through evidence and crime reports.

By the end of the first day Jenna was too exhausted to begin a search for her own apartment. Falling into bed after alight meal in the hotel restaurant she fell into a dreamless but happy sleep.

Almost three weeks had past before Jenna had time to look at a newspaper let alone read one. While sitting in the restaurant after her meal one evening, looking through the to let ads she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. On looking up from the paper her eyes clashed with Karla's dark brooding stares.

A quiver of something not unlike fear curled in her stomach. Her old friend was with a tall fair haired man that she had only ever seen once from a distance but recognised immediately. Jenna nodded to Karla and went back to her paper. Acknowledging her was a good thing because she knew Karla would drop her guard. After ten minutes with her head stuck behind the paper Jenna closed it and placed it on the table. She stood, walked out of the restaurant without looking around to see where Karla and her companion was. They were seated on the left as she walked through the door and into the hotel foyer. Knowing that Karla would wait to see where she went before following her, Jenna went into the hotel garden for some fresh air. It was only just past 9pm but the garden would be deserted.

Bending slightly she took a large bloom in her hands and brought it to her face, inhaling the light fragrance deeply. She felt rather than saw Karla step up behind her. Turning she faced her new nemesis.

"Jenna, you're looking so much better than last I saw you" Karla said sweetly. Smiling wryly she came to stand next to her and Jenna felt the tug of whatever it was that hung over Karla.

"Karla how nice to see you again" Jenna said with just enough friendliness to make Karla relax.

"Oh Jenna" her exaggerated sigh made Jenna realise it was a lie. "I thought you were never going to speak to me again!"she exclaimed. "What I did to you a few weeks ago was unforgivable. I wanted to come and apologise but I didn't know where you were" she said with false remorse.

"I wasn't that hard to find Karla. You knew I would be working in the crime lab. You could have called me there or at least left a message" Jenna said carefully not wanting to annoy her before she could break through the barrier she seemed to have up. Jenna continued to walk around the garden. Karla continued to follow.

"I know and I'm a terrible coward" she said coyly. "I just didn't know what to say Jenna. I don't know what got into me that day. I certainly know the amount of trouble I caused you and I am so sorry" her remorse sounded so false to Jenna. " It did bring a rather awkward living arrangement to an end though didn't it" she laughed smugly.

"I did tell you I would move out after I came out of hospital Karla" Jenna reminded her. Karla put her hand on Jenna's shoulder. It felt like a huge heavy blanket had been lifted to uncover the real Karla. All the hatred and the wickedness was revealed in that one touch. Jenna was so pleased that she had learned to school herself to minimise her reactions to such evil. She appeared calm and approachable to Karla while she was living in her hell. Jenna didn't know how she stayed outwardly calm when all she felt was horror and disgust. That she ever had anything to do with such a vile person.

"I know, but I didn't think the situation would become so unbearable that I would end up picking a fight with you" She lied so easily.

Jenna moved away from her touch and turned back to view the flowers. The evil had showed itself to Jenna in those few moments and it was all she needed to bring Karla to justice. Though she was being used as a pawn to the resident evil within her Jenna knew that she didn't take her oath to protect and serve her country very seriously. Jenna's vision was starting blur, letting her know that the darkness possessing Karla had become aware of her scrutiny and was fighting to stay in control. Feeling as if a pair of invisible hands had clawed at her throat Jenna began struggling for breath.

Her body became hot and clammy as she struggled with the hidden enemy.

"Jenna, are you OK" she heard Karla ask. Jenna nodded and moved further away from her and back into the hotel.

"Just stay away from me Karla" Jenna warned as Karla followed. Turning swiftly through the doorway from the garden she hurried out into the foyer and out on to the street. Jenna walked hurriedly as if the devil himself were after her and if what she saw in Karla's soul, the very devil would just about sum it up.

A few blocks away Jenna leaned against a wall, nausea rolled in her stomach. Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth as she tried to swallow. She looked left and right to see if Karla had followed her. Thankful to see very few people about let alone Karla. Jenna shivered violently. The evil controlling Karla was more than Jenna had ever had to deal with in the past. She needed help, but had no-one to turn too that she trusted enough with her secret. Gathering her wits about her she began to walk aimlessly. Searching in her soul for a solution until she realise where she found herself. Right outside Miami-Dade Crime Lab.

Horatio Caine was just getting into his hummer after working late when he saw Jenna hesitating on the threshold of the crime lab doors. She turned in his direction but hadn't seemed to spot him as she scanned the area nervously before entering. Horatio was intrigued, closing the hummer door he walked back to the crime lab entrance in time to see Jenna slide limply down the wall in the foyer landing heavily on the floor.

Hurrying forward Horatio saw that she looked like pale and she was in shock.

"Ma'am" he spoke gently. "Has something happened?" he asked in concern. Jenna just stared at him as if she didn't know who he was. She put her hand out and grabbed a hold of his arm. Pulling herself up to stand weakly in front of him. Her face was deathly pale, she was breathing so fast Horatio thought she might pass out.

"Jenna, I want you to try and take deep breaths OK" he asked. Jenna nodded and took one deep breath. Encouraged by Horatio she took a couple more before her heart rate began to settle. Colour had begun to slowly return to her cheeks when Horatio suggested they go to his office and have some coffee. Jenna would have refused but Horatio gently took her arm and lead her into the lift. Once in his office he shut the door firmly. Horatio then asked Jenna why she had come back to the lab, he wasn't prepared for her answer but didn't show his surprise.

"I don't know, she confessed. "But I do know that I need your help" She saw his eyebrow raise in question. "First, I need your promise to keep what I tell you strictly to yourself" she begged softly.

"I can not give that promise Jenna, if, what your are about to tell me means I can not do my job" he offered as a compromise.

"I understand that Lieutenant" she said and stood up to leave. "You did say that your door was always open and I remembered that when I realised where I was. I'm sorry to have bothered you sir" she finished as she reached to open the door.

Horatio was at her side immediately, his hand over hers on the door handle. Jenna looked into his eyes. Compassion ran deep within those startling blue eyes and she knew why her spiritual guide had brought her to him. Taking her hand he lead her over to the couch that stood on the left of his office door. He sat next to her and waited. He leaned forward head dipped, faced turned towards her and spoke quietly and softly.

"Here's what I can offer you Jenna. A guarantee to support you in what ever evidence comes from what you want to disclose. Agreed? He asked.

His smile encouraged her to take his suggestion for what it was worth, a genuine offer of help in the only way that was open to him. His hands rested loosely between his knees as he waited for her answer. Never taking his eyes from her he watched, as the personal battle within her raged. Taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly and nodded. Here was a man not unlike Robert Duncan, and Jenna trusted Robert with her life.

"Do you believe in psychics Lieutenant? She asked pointedly.

"I don't disbelieve if that is any help ma'am" he answered with a smile. "We as scientists can not rule out the unexplained. We carry out all kinds of investigations and our police do use psychic profilers" Horatio answered honestly.

"Karla was in the hotel restaurant this evening. She was with a man I have only seen once but remembered. He was with Karla the day I arrived in Miami. They were arguing, I couldn't hear what they were saying because they were down on the beach" Jenna began chewing her lip again.

"Karla looked up and saw me standing on the porch. I waved but she totally ignored me. That was fine, but what was strange was that she all but dragged the man from the beach. She was so angry. I didn't feel anything strange because I was too tired, I have trained hard to block out my psychic abilities when I am around friends" she looked at him and smiled softly when she heard his sharp in take of breath. Horatio bent his head and asked.

"Is that the reason you left the UK ma'am? He said as he turned his face towards her.

"It wasn't the only reason sir" she blushed when his mouth creased into a thin smile. "The point is that Karla is into something really bad. At the restaurant she followed me into the garden, as I knew she would. She came over all apologetic about the way she behaved and tried to make light of it. Her excuse was that I was getting on her nerves" Jenna saw how perturbed Horatio was by that statement. He had stood up and walked to the window and was looking down into the street. His body turned slightly towards her she saw the twist of his mouth.

"Oh! she never said it quite like that, more like. " I know I am a terrible coward but it brought a rather awkward living arrangement to an end didn't it?. Jenna made quote marks in the air with her hands. "Then she laughed. That isn't what this is about." she continued "Karla touched me on the shoulder and I was drawn into the darkest place I have even been in my whole life" Jenna explained. "It lasted only seconds, not long enough for Karla to notice that my reaction to her touch was anything but disgust at the way she treated a guest." she finished. Hands either side of her head as it begun to ache some. That usually signified that her psychic episode had drained of her what energy she had gained from eating and resting after work. She watched the Lieutenant as he stood silently weighing up what she had told him.

"You don't believe me do you! Jenna said incredulously when she realised what his silence meant. Horatio turned and came back and sat next to her, taking her hands in his.

"Your hands are frozen" he exclaimed. Avoiding answering her. Running his hands up her arms he felt how cold they were too and realised she was shivering. The out side temperatures were about 27 Celsius so the air conditioning was on in his office. "Here, take my jacket, let me get you a hot drink before you freeze to death," Jenna gave him a weak smile as he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Jenna braced herself for what she knew would come with that gesture. The scent of him permeated the jacket and stirred longing within a soul so used to being alone. While Horatio was out of the room getting her a hot drink she basked in the memories the jacket had stirred. It acted like a psychoactive drug that tends to produce elation and euphoria.

When Horatio put the cup of hot chocolate in her cold hands she looked up with glassy eye's.

"You wore this jacket the first time you met Marisol" She stated to a shocked Horatio.

"How do you know that" he asked in amazement.

"I'm feeling some of what you felt that day. One of your happier moments in a long time I would think." Jenna revealed.

Horatio was intrigued and waited for what he knew would surely come from Jenna wearing his jacket. When he had placed the jacket around her shoulders he knew he was leaving himself wide open to her interpretations and wanted to know if her psychic abilities were real. The report he had received from a colleague indicated that Jenna had been accused of planting evidence in a case still going on and that she had claimed psychic intervention when the case came up for trial. Horatio didn't disbelieve but as a scientists he needed proof. Although one revelation of a past event was at best a guess on her part Horatio could not deny it.

"You were wearing that shirt when Marisol agreed to be your wife" Horatio was stunned. No-one could have known that. "Marisol told you that she had stopped her treatment so she could have a baby. You begged her not to and persuaded her continue with treatment."Jenna smiled sadly. "She really wanted a baby didn't she?" Horatio nodded. Some of the colour had left his face, Jenna put he cold hand on his cheek in comfort.

"You have longed for a child of your own since Ray junior was born. Madison went a long way to filling that emptiness but she wasn't yours." Moisture began to gather in his eyes and Jenna lent forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I would not know what I am about to tell you if I was the phoney people have believed me to be" she admitted starkly.

"Don't" Horatio begged. He had a feeling she was about to reveal the biggest secret he had ever kept, wasn't sure if he wanted her to utter the words that nearly destroyed him when Marisol died.

"I must. In order for you to believe me about Karla. In order that anything else that may become knowledgeable to me, in any future investigations, is counted." Jenna said firmly. Hating that she was making him live through a very painful time in his life.

"Marisol's doctor told you she was 8 weeks pregnant when she died." Jenna felt Horatio's heart bleed for the loss of the child that would never be born. He never told Eric or anyone and had asked the doctor never to mention it. He asked that the coroner's report not reveal Marisol's condition. He knew then that Jenna's abilities were genuine.

She hurt so much for him that she couldn't stay in the same room. She took off his jacket, placed it on the seat beside him. Horatio's head was bent in grief and his shoulder's shook with the pain and loss all over again. It was more than Jenna could handle, she touched his shoulder and said.

"I am so sorry Horatio" She knew he needed time alone to deal with the information she had given him. The heat outside went a long way to warming her again. She had called for a taxi as she waited for the lift to take her to the ground floor. It was waiting at the entrance when she got there.

Before climbing in she looked up at the third story window to see Horatio standing at there. He raised a hand in acknowledgement. Jenna smiled and got into the taxi, giving him direction they left without a backward glance.

Jenna knew then that her battle against the dark forces in Karla, was about to get reinforcements.

She would have to tell Horatio what she saw when she had inadvertently looked into Karla soul. How they would deal with it was another story but deal with it she would. No matter what the dangers to herself, Jenna knew that she would have to confront her fears and take on the dark side of the paranormal. She just hoped good would win, for if not, prevail would prevail and she couldn't allow that to happen. Not while she had breath in her body.

The following day was almost over before the Lieutenant appeared in the lab wearing his cold hard reserve like a beacon. Jenna smiled wryly, she knew when she opened still healing wounds that he would treat her with diffidence. Knew also that he wouldn't allow such closeness again for fear of her seeing deeper into his soul. Only a glimpse would send ordinary women running. Jenna had seen all last night, and if he had still needed convincing she would reveal what she knew would undoubtedly give credence to her claims.

"Miss Marshall, a word please" was the only words he spoke as there was others in the room. Calleigh and Natalia both looked at each other and then at Horatio. He gave one of the looks he usually reserved for criminals, making Calleigh and Natalia turn back to what they were doing. Jenna followed Horatio to his office where Frank Tripp sat waiting. Jenna looked from him to Horatio in askance.

"Take a seat Jenna" Horatio invited. Jenna shook her head.

"I'd rather stand thank you" she refuse politely. She didn't want to be sitting next to Frank Tripp. A complete and utter non-believer. Jenna felt his criticism and scrutiny the minute she walked in the room.

"Lieutenant, I had enough of the questions at home and I am not about to let you subject me to more criticism and ridicule. Detective Tripp is biased at best and not one I can put my trust in. You, however, trust him impeccably. As your friend I can understand that trust. His scepticism isn't what bothers me so much as his reluctance to even try to understand.

"Hey little lady, I'm right here" Frank spoke up in his deep Texan drawl.

"I'm well aware of that" Jenna replied stiffly "Did that make you feel insignificant detective. Before you have had a chance to defend your beliefs or disbeliefs ? She questioned him walking round the room. Agitated and highly annoyed Jenna couldn't stand still.

"You want a demonstration" She asked Frank Tripp, glaring at him. "Something only you know about" she sighed when he nodded. "Do you want simple or in-depth. Or should I get my crystal ball and give you the full works? She asked sarcastically. Her eyes spitting daggers.

"Ma'am" Horatio said simply. Jenna stopped her tirade, his look of disappointment was enough to cause Jenna to blush, for she knew that Horatio would not have called Frank in if, he didn't think that a sceptic could help in their investigation into Karla's activities. He did say that he couldn't do his job properly if he had to keep secrets.

Jenna didn't apologise, merely shrugged and sat down on the sofa she had occupied the night before.

"OK. Lets see what is in your past that will convince you of my genuine gift. Some easy stuff first. Give me a personal item." she asked with an outstretched hand. Frank looked at Horatio and complied when he nodded. He placed his wallet in Jenna's hand. As his fingers brushed hers she saw him in a car wreck.

"That knee still gives you trouble" she pointed to his left knee. "Your life long ambition as a fireman was crushed after that accident detective" Jenna informed him matter of factly.

Frank just stared at her with cold scepticism. Anyone could know that information he said. Jenna just raised any eyebrow.

"Oh, I know that detective" she carried on with her reading. "The books you took to reading while you were laid up in bed gave you a new perspective on life, in fact you changed your career options because of them." she added for good measure. She watched as he tugged nervously at his shirt collar as she continued.

"You took on many of Phillip Marlowe's traits and none did you good" she added with a smile. Horatio smiled too.

"You saw all that from my wallet?" he asked in utter surprise.

"No. I saw all that when your fingers touched mine as you handed me your wallet" she added "The girl with the little black book was going to shred the page your name was on Frank" Jenna said quietly.

Frank looked really uncomfortable now, colour drain from his face and he gave Horatio a nervous look.

"Lieutenant Caine would not betray your trust detective and neither would Eric." she advised. "My lips are sealed too. What goes on in your life is of no interest to me but you did ask" she gave her "I told you so" look.

"Frank" Horatio spoke for the first time in 20 minutes. He listened while Jenna gave Frank information about his childhood then, went on to the more in-depth stuff. "If that hasn't convinced you nothing will." he dipped his head face turned towards Frank and smiled that thin smile he always seemed to use when he was satisfied with an interrogation.

"They were just parlour tricks Horatio" Frank spluttered. "Nothing more than guess work. " he stated hotly.

"OK detective. You want undeniable proof." she said angrily as she stood up, walked over to him and whispered in his ear. An audible gasp escaped him and he steeped back in shock. Jenna hated doing what she did but Horatio needed him on side and in many respects so did she.

Detective Tripp walked out of Horatio's office in utter shock. His eye's wide with what looked like awe. Horatio stood watching Jenna as she sagged limply on the sofa. That had taken a lot of energy. He followed Frank to the lift and asked if he was ok. Frank nodded and entered the lift when it arrived. Before the door closed he reached out and stopped them.

"Horatio, I'm sorry I ever doubted Jenna. Only two people know what she told me. That was proof enough" he paused. "The other person is dead" he finished letting the lift doors close.

Jenna was gone when Horatio got back to his office. He wouldn't go after her because he had a feeling she wouldn't welcome him, besides he knew she would need food and rest. He guessed that she had gone back to her hotel room. Jenna had in fact gone to look the house she had seen advertised to let. She had phoned the number the night before and spoke to an English couple wanting to let their house while the spent a year in England. They wanted a house sitter/tenant on a short term lease and Jenna loved the idea that it was close to the beach where she first stayed.

She had enough money for the thousand dollar breakage bond and could move in as soon as the owners gave the go ahead. The couple were middle aged and had a teenage daughter wanting to go to university in the UK. Being their only child the parents hadn't wanted her to live in the UK alone so had decide to rent a flat in central London, for the first year to be near her and see how it went. Jenna was more than happy to house sit, her references were impeccable. She went back to the hotel with a six month lease, renewable for a further six if she wished. She would move in by the end of the week which was three days away. Space to mediate and prepare herself for the coming psychic battle, she thought as she drifted into a relaxed and happy slumber.

To be continued:

For those of you who have left reviews, many many thanks. I write in my spare time while preparing for my daughters wedding on 22nd September this year. Please keep sending reviews what ever your thoughts on my story line.


End file.
